


Shine bright ike a Diamond

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, me writing riko is making sure you can tell just how gay she is and easily captivated by girls, so is dia but bc this is rikos pov shes oblivious to it, uhhhh rikos gay again like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: As they're getting everything ready for the Christmas event at their school, Riko accidentally stumbled upon a sight that sweeps her off her feet, and offers her a good chance to spend a moment with the one who captivated her.





	Shine bright ike a Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> back at it with diarikos I know I said it would be a sequel to my previous one but tbh aside from both taking time around christmas they're not that much related, unless you want them to be.

She wasn’t sure for how long she’s been standing here and staring, when it felt like time and everything around her stopped.

 

Her trip to the gym was meant to take only a minute or two in order to drop off a box with decorations, but upon entering she didn’t expect to witness the sight she accidentally walked in on. The sight of none other but Dia Kurosawa all alone on the stage, practicing a few of the simple solo dancing steps to one of the songs they’ll be performing tonight for their school’s Christmas show, and singing her heart out as if the entire gym was already filled with dozens of people.

 

It’d be a lie if Rko said she’s never caught glances of Dia dancing like this, but it was during group practices only. If anyone came up to her and told her they’ve seen the student council president putting on an act all on her own she’d find it a little hard to believe. In fact she could recall hearing Chika mention something about stumbling at such a sight a long time ago in the auditorium, before she was even a member of their group. While Riko shrugged it off as something unexpected, she couldn’t deny sometimes she tried to reimagine such a scene playing out in her head.

 

And now being here, witnessing it like this, was beyond anything she ever imagined or what Chika described.

 

Every move, even though Riko as a fellow member was familiar with, felt refreshing with how much grace every of Dia’s movements had. It was captivating, breathtaking. And if Dia looking absolutely beautiful wasn’t enough, the strong angelic voice was absolutely soothing to the second year’s ears, completely getting her absorbed into everything that was happening. There was no other way her brain could describe it other than as if an actual angel landed from up above.

 

Dia was shining like the most beautiful diamond put in spotlight, and Riko was struck in awe.

 

And a part of her felt guilty, for observing so silently without a word when Dia most likely didn’t have any idea she was no longer alone. This would count as intruding, would it not? But she’d feel bad for interrupting as well, seeing how much Dia seems to be enjoying herself. How much genuine fun she’s having. Perhaps that was the cherry on top of this practice routine that made it look so magical. Like a professional idol, the third year nailed everything needed to capture the audience's attention. Riko’s attention was fixated on her, more than usual, and was overwhelmed with that adoration she’s been keeping hidden for this long.

 

“... Riko?”

 

It happened so fast her mind couldn’t grasp it. When Dia finally spotted the other girl, she’d completely stop what she was doing. The song ended, and now she stood on the stage with just as much gaze, staring back at Riko with a puzzled and slightly embarrassed expression as indicated by the soft pink on her cheeks. But she remained calm.

 

Unlike Riko, who after realizing she is yet to respond to being acknowledged, only mildly panicked and let out a squeak of embarrassment.

 

“O-Oh! I apologize, did I interrupt? I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry! I just dropped by to bring these decorations--”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Dia responded with so much calmness unusual for this situation in her voice Riko was almost envious, swallowing down a lump of anxiety stuck in her throat and finally averting her gaze away from the beautiful girl. She could hear her footsteps as she hopped off of the stage and slowly approached. There was no need to look up to recognize there was a soft smile on her face that could make anyone feel warm inside. At least it did Riko.

 

“Ahem… I think I’ve gotten carried away while setting up the decorations on the stage after Mari ran off to check if the last batch of paper made snowflakes was ready.”

 

Riko peers up at her just in time to catch the older girl scratching at her mole, and smiles.

 

“I’m really excited about tonight’s performance. It’s been quite a while since we’ve had such a lighthearted show where nothing’s at stake, don’t you think?”

 

Now that she brought it up, Riko realized she did catch Dia hum the tune of  _ Jingle Bells ga Tomaranai _ with Ruby a couple of times back at the club room. And it was true, they’ve been so focused on doing their absolute best for things such as Love Live, this last Christmas show thrown for the town by their school is a nice change of pace, and has everyone excited.

 

“I hope it will be enough.”

 

Thrown off, Riko’s brows furrow in worry when the third year gazes back at the stage with a blissful expression, noticing the slight glint of sadness in the emerald hues.

 

“For everyone… I’d like to make sure this is the most memorable evening they experience. Even if with a Christmas miracle we can’t stop the school from closing, I hope for one night I can make everyone forget about it and ensure they have fun…”

 

“It will!”

 

The composer was uncertain of why Dia decided to go to her out of all people to tell about such a wish, but Riko didn’t hesitate to reassure. She could sympathize with the third year wanting to make this an incredible experience for everyone. Her, Mari, and the other third years all worked really hard to make this even amazing.

 

Dia looked back in surprise to meet Riko’s smile.

 

“You’ve been putting so much work into helping organizing this event, I can’t see it turning out anything other but absolutely amazing. You’ll see, all this hard work will pay off. And I’ll do my best to help make it so.”

 

Sheepishly smiling as shyness washed over her, Riko looked away.

 

“I have to admit, I was just a little nervous, but I think you got me not only excited, but inspired to do my best as well. I mean… the way you shine, if you put even half of your spirit into tonight’s performance like you just did up there, you-- I mean all of us will win them over for sure.”

 

Silence followed, and a part of Riko felt almost ridiculous for saying such a thing. Dia must think she sounds like some sort of a fool--

 

“You’re right as always, Riko.”

 

_ … what? _

 

She peered up, feeling her cheeks warm up at the sound of the warm chuckle.

 

“I think the nerves are getting to me, as well. I can’t let such silly worries get to me, the Kurosawas  _ always _ impress and succeed and don’t need to rely on Christmas miracles!”

 

Well she was right, Dia certainly always impresses Riko, even now when she fell into joyous laughter upon seeing the older girl beam in her usual old pride that she adored just like everything else about her. What she failed to notice was the split second emerald eyes set on her with absolute sincere gratitude.

 

The laughter came to an immediate halt, as she did not expect to be pet on the head so gently, nor to have her hair slightly ruffled in the process. In fact it was hard to comprehend that even occurred just now, because once again she felt herself going speechless and her face blowing up from heat.

 

Their hands made contact a split seconds later as Dia took the big box with decorations from her grasp and the world felt like it momentarily melted away.

 

“By the way, Riko?”

 

“Y-Yes?”

 

“For the record, I’ve seen you practice yourself in the music room,” Why did she sound so flustered? It was hard to tell when Dia already turned away. “You’re capable of capturing anyone’s attention with your shine as well, even if you’re not aware of it. So let’s do our best together, alright?”

 

Riko beamed. “Of course!”

 

She was completely oblivious to the way Dia fidgeted during the end of that conversation, and turned on her heel to head back to the club room to fetch those paper made snowflakes with butterflies in her stomach. Mari must’ve gotten held back somewhere, so the least Riko can do assist her instead. If Dia’s Christmas wish is to make everyone in their school happy, it’s Riko’s to make Dia happy by helping her fulfill hers.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The Christmas show went better than anyone could expect. Their classmates, the school staff families, and even neighbors were having a blast if the way they screamed along and danced with biggest smiles on their faces could indicate so.

 

Even Aqours was having the time of their lives, bringing joy to the crowd that’s been supporting them from the very beginning like any good idols would. They were in the middle of  the finale,  _ Jingle Bells ga Tomaranai _ , the instrumental part where they’d do whatever came to their mind. Riko could hear Chika giggling as happily as ever while they hopped around with a high amount of energy, somebody high-fiving, caught a glance of Ruby and Yoshiko making weird yet funny poses at each other while pacing around…

 

And when Dia took her hand and twirled her she saw her smile with joy as widely as never before, she’d bet. There was certain warmness in her eyes that made Riko’s own smile widen. She was shining just the way she did when she was alone, if not even more. Riko was stunned once again.

 

The audience was loud, and it was safe to say they must’ve been successful like they hoped to. And it was confirmed when the song ended, as the Aqours chants filled the gym.

 

Dia and Riko gazed at each other, hand in hand, only nodding at each other in acknowledgment as Riko mouthed ‘Merry Christmas’.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


There was no plans for an after party, or if there was Mari kept quiet about it, but Aqours had to head to their club room to change before they could join the others for the Christmas fun. They’d use this moment to discuss the show and share their thoughts on how much of a refreshing experience it has been.

 

And as they were ready to return to the school’s gym, Riko somehow ended up finding in herself in a awkwardly embarrassing situation with Dia; under a mistletoe out of all places after she bumped into her.

 

Well, if being suddenly body slammed into her direction by Yoshiko could be called ‘accidentally bumping’.

 

Who even put that thing there, anyways? Whoever did knew the smartest move was to stay silent about it, because neither of the two would be merciful towards them for this incident. And the fact everyone’s been slyly snickering didn’t help them.

 

Dia huffed angrily and turned to face Riko, face bright red as she offered her an apologetic look. At least she managed to shoo them off.

 

Riko tried convincing her it was fine, desperate to just get out of this situation so she could cool off her face, but before she could do so, Dia stopped her.

 

Before she could realize what was happening, Dia leaned down to plant the warmest kiss on her cheek while her own have still been flushed.

 

“Thank you. Merry Christmas to you as well, Riko.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi again it's me with my mediocre ideas because i'm desperate for more diariko  
> this was meant to be under 1k words because I wanted to stick to something short but it kept adding up, so sorry if last two parts feel a little rushed but please understand I really wanted to include yohane bodyslamming riko into her crush  
> hope you guys enjoyed, happy holidays!


End file.
